Larry's Parallel Universe
by the-belligerent-one
Summary: After an experiment goes wrong, can Charlie hide the truth about his new friend, or will Don find out and ruin everything? FIC UP FOR ADOPTION contact me if interested, I might continue it if enough ppl are interested


**Chapter 1: When Things Go BOOM!**

"Okay, Larry," Charlie was pacing in Larry's garage, trying to comprehend what his colleague was trying to tell him. "You're trying to tell me that you've discovered the existence of another universe out there?"

"No no no, Charles, not 'another universe out there,' a parallel universe right here, just out of sight. Think of it like this: behind every wall you see, every building in the street, even behind the faces of everyone you know, is an identical counterpart. In the universe I am referring to, you and I could be anyone at all, from journalists, to beggars on the street. Who knows, your counterpart could even be the world champion at scrabble."

Charlie shot him an incredulous look. "I'm not _that_ bad at spelling…am I? Anyway, even if this parallel universe existed, there's no way of proving it. How are you supposed to get any evidence of this to support your theory?"

"Well Charles, I'm glad you asked." Larry was starting to get that excited spark in his eyes that only appeared when he was about to reveal something he considered groundbreaking news. "You see, I have discovered that by creating a chamber, which can remain unaffected by the gravitational field out here, and by manipulating the gravitational, magnetic and electrical fields inside said chamber, I will be able to attain the proof that my theory needs."

Charlie stared at him blankly.

"By reversing the gravitational field inside the chamber, creating a positively charged magnetic field, then quickly creating a massive influx of electrons, I can basically ripa apart the fabric of this universe, creating a 'window' into the next one."

"Larry, do you realise that even if you managed to create such an environment and the perfect conditions to use this device, the consequences are completely unpredictable. The smallest miscalculation could be fatal at best."

"And what, do you propose would be the worst case scenario?" Larry was starting to get annoyed an the mathematician's lack of trust in him.

"Worst case scenario? Okay, let's see. At worst, your little experiment could escape the chamber and rip apart the 'fabric of the cosmos' as you're so fond of saying, ultimately, not only destroying the planet, but neutralising the existence of our entire universe!" Charlie's voice had risen steadily with each word.

Larry was slightly surprised at Charlie's outburst. Rare as it was, when Charlie got mad, one of three things could happen: one, he could calm down just as fast, apologise, then act as if it never happened; two, he could hold a grudge for weeks, then suddenly 'forget' about the incident; or three, he could barricade himself in the garage for months, attempting to solve a famously unsolvable equation, and trying to forget about the trouble he had caused and the people he had hurt along the way. Thankfully, he had not resorted to the third option since his brother got shot during the take-down of a pair of seemingly unarmed bank robbers.

"Charles, I-" Larry started to speak but Charlie cut him off.

"I'm sorry Larry, I just worry about you, sometimes you get so caught up in your theories and concepts that you forget that you're only human and need to think about safety as well."

"Charles, I fully appreciate your concern, and I will take your comments into account while designing and building my contraption. In fact, you've just got me thinking about a safety mechanism I can install to detect any leaks and shut of the main energy supply, thereby removing any threat."

Finally satisfied that Larry was not out of his mind, or at least no more that usual, Charlie headed home to work on some equations Don needed.

* * *

**Two weeks later**

Charlie was standing in his office at CalSci, trying to fit several test papers into his already overfilled backpack, when Larry waltzed in looking cheerful and extremely pleased with himself.

"Hey Larry, you look happy." Charlie greeted his friend. "What's going on?"

"It's finished."

"What is?" Charlie looked confused. He had been up most of the night before working on a case for Don, and at that moment all he could think of were statistics and conditional probability.

"The parallel universe machine."

"Does it work?" Charlie was getting interested as to what the results of such a test could be.

"I don't know, I haven't tried it out. I wanted you to be there when I made history."

"Okay, let's go. Is it at your house?" Larry nodded. "Have you taken the right safety measures?" Again, Larry nodded. "Alright, what are we waiting for?"

Charlie rushed out of his office after his colleague, test papers lying forgotten on his desk.­­­

* * *

"Wow Larry, I don't know what to say. It's…amazing." Charlie had never seen anything like it. The chamber was made entirely of glass except for the golden edgings and the machine connected to the back of it.

"Alright Charles, get yourself ready, I'm going to turn it on now." Larry flicked a switch on the machine and took several steps back until he was standing beside Charlie. At first there was only the soft hum of the machine, but then Charlie and Larry felt the ground beneath their feet begin to vibrate, and the crackle of static electricity filled the air.

Out of nowhere there was a brilliant flash of white and a deafening roar filled their ears. The glass chamber imploded and for a split second time seemed to stand still. Then everything rushed back into motion. Charlie and Larry were thrown into the wall and glass was flying in every direction.

When the dust cleared, everything was quiet and no one was moving. Charlie lay in a crumpled heap on the floor, not far from where Larry was propped up against the wall. Both were silent and unmoving.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, I'm gonna leave you hanging...for now anyway...don't forget to review :D**


End file.
